Alexandra Quick and the Lands Below
[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4684861/1/Alexandra_Quick_and_the_Lands_Below Alexandra Quick and the Lands Below] is the second story in the Alexandra Quick series. Written by Inverarity, the book is being published at Fanfiction.net beginning on 29 November 2008. Set in the Harry Potter universe, the story concerns the character of Alexandra Quick and her magical education at Charmbridge Academy. Lands Below is set between August of 2008 and June of 2009, during Alex's seventh-grade year, and is a sequel to ''Alexandra Quick and the Thorn Circle''. The story was beta-read by SwissMiss and Hermoine Jean Granger. Plot Summary "The Mall" Alex suffers through Vacation Bible School until she walks out, earning a grounding. Toward the end of her punishment, Archie sends her to the mall so that he can sleep; Alex buys underwear and socks for school, but catches Bonnie Seabury shoplifting. Alex is confronted by Brian Seabury, Billy Boggleston, and Tom, and nearly has her bookbag – with her wand – stolen, before an enchanted mannequin stops Tom. Alex meets Mrs. Grimm. "The Special Inquisitor" Alex realizes that Mrs. Grimm is not the Charmbridge Academy dean, but Lilith's twin-sister, Special Inquisitor Diana Grimm. Grimm buys Alex lunch, and gives her a business card to replace Hucksteen's. "Stormcrows" Alex meets Anna, David, Angelique, Darla, Constance and Forbearance on the Charmbridge Bus and hears about Darla's summer romance on an Aurora Borealis cruise. At the Goblin Market, The seventh-grade class visits Gringotts, Hoargrim's and Boxley's before heading to Grundy's. In the cafeteria, the Charmbridge class meets a group of students from the Blacksburg Magery Institute; among them is Martin, the boy who Darla met on the cruise, who publicly snubs Darla, humiliating her. "Cultures" Alex heads back to Charmbridge to begin her seventh-grade year and resolves to stay out of trouble, while Anna runs afoul of a sixth-grader with a cultural vendetta against her. Dean Grimm introduces the Blacksburg students as part of a Magical Academy Student Exchange Program. Alex begins classes including her elective Magical Ecology, attends an A.S.P.E.W. meeting, and visits a couple of old friends, all before Anna's conflict comes to a head. "New Wands" Alex and Anna are placed on probation and assigned to serve with the Junior Regimental Officer Corps before Charlie brings Alex an ominous trinket. "The Mors Mortis Society" Alexandra ponders her mysterious "invitation." You didn't really think she was going to stay out of trouble, did you? "Threats" Alexandra receives a warning, and finds herself making threats of her own. "Snakes in the Grass" Curiosity and stubbornness drew Alexandra into the Mors Mortis Society, but others have more than an idle curiosity in the Dark Arts. "Halloween (illustration)" It's a macabre and dangerous Halloween for Alexandra, and the Mors Mortis Society's final initiation ritual may not be the worst thing she faces. "Dark Arts" While some escape punishment, Alexandra must face the consequences of her actions, and makes a fateful choice. "Familiars (illustration)" Neither Anna nor Charlie is thrilled by Alexandra's new pet, but it's Angelique's jarvey who will cause more trouble than anyone imagines "Crucio (illustration)" Alex confronts the Mors Mortis Society, and this confrontation will change her life "Maximilian's Mission (illustration)" Alexandra learns more about Maximilian King, and about her father "Wizard-Dueling (illustration)" Maximilian has a lot to teach Alexandra, and Alexandra is eager to learn. But is she paying enough attention to the other people around her? "The Dark Side (illustration)" For once, things seem to be going right for Alexandra. But hanging out with the Stormcrows puts a strain on her other friendships, and then Alexandra sees another side to Maximilian "A Walk in the Woods" Maximilian takes Alexandra into the woods, putting her trust and everything she believes about him to the test. "Abraham Thorn" In the deep, dark woods, a long-awaited meeting -- will Alexandra get answers at last? "Leave That World Behind" Troubling gifts and unanswered questions force a Christmas confrontation between Alexandra and her mother. "Dangerous Hearts" When one young man's fancy lightly turns to thoughts of a certain young witch, Alexandra knows just what to do. As usual, she has no idea of the trouble she's stirring. "Charlie the Thief" A boy who likes a girl, and a raven who likes shiny things... both will provoke a wrathful response, and draw Alexandra into more danger than she knows. "The Obol" Darla Dearborn is up to something, and Alexandra is determined to find out what. But she has no idea just how determined Darla is, or the sinister lengths to which she will go. "Thirteen" Alexandra gets one surprise after another, as she reaches an important milestone. She is trying to find out about the Lands Below, but Maximilian has somewhere else in mind for her. "The Roanoke Underhill" Alexandra takes a trip across the Confederation on the Wizardrail. Her visit to Roanoke will be more memorable than she knows. "Croatoa" Alexandra meets some of the other residents of Croatoa, who aren't all witches, and aren't all human. "Colonials and Indians" Alexandra's world grows larger; from the haunted woods of Croatoa to the charmed streets of New Roanoke, the wizarding world is slowly becoming hers. "The Cotillion" It's a night of firsts, as Alexandra is presented to Roanoke wizarding society. There will be surprises, disappointments, and intrigue -- and it won't all happen at the Cotillion "Her Father's Bidding" What does it mean to live under the shadow of Abraham Thorn? Alexandra learns that Maximilian has been keeping a secret "Wizards in the New World" Maximilian tells Alexandra some unpleasant truths about the Confederation, and his mission, and Alexandra is drawn inexorably further into her father's plans "By the Magic on Your Kind" Boons, promises, binding oaths, a dangerous plan, a wizard-duel, a magical summons... all leading at last to the Lands Below! "(chapter 30)" "(chapter 31)" "(chapter 32)" "(chapter 33)" "(chapter 34)" "(chapter 35)" "(chapter 36)" "(chapter 37)" *2